


TWICE INC.

by Zckzchr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zckzchr/pseuds/Zckzchr
Summary: In a universe different from us, TWICE members somehow destined to work together in a regional branch of a textile company.The characters and their position at the office:- TWICE Member:Park Jihyo: Regional ManagerYoo Jeongyeon: Human ResourcesIm Nayeon: ReceptionistMinatozaki Sana: SaleswomanHirai Momo: SaleswomanKim Dahyun: Junior SaleswomanMyoui Mina: AccountantSon Chaeyoung: Junior AccountantChou Tzuyu: Intern (basically everyone tried to give her orders)- Non-TWICE characters:Kim Jungwon: ITPark Yongjun: Senior Salesman & Manager's Second in Command





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after watching "The Office" TV series. Hope you find this story interesting.

"Wait!!" Tzuyu shouted to a middle-aged woman inside the elevator just when the elevator was about to shut. Tzuyu ran with all her might and the woman was kind enough to hold the elevator door, letting Tzuyu enter the elevator. 

"Thanks....," Tzuyu said while breathing very fast, the woman just smile and nodded. Tzuyu noticed that the woman would go to the 23rd floor, the exact same floor of her's destination. Tzuyu gathered her courage then asked, "I'm sorry miss, but are you working for Jong-Soo Textile?"

"Oh, no I am not, but I worked on the same floor as them," answered the woman politely.

"Oh... I see," Tzuyu nodded and remain silent for the rest of the elevator trip. She was so nervous on how this office will treat her. The thought about killer boss and toxic co-workers seemed to worried her the most. She didn't want her first working experience to be a horrible experience as she still need to finish her college. The elevator kept going up with no more people entering it. 12, 13, 14, 15, 16... when the floor's number kept rising, she got much more nervous. Too many questions she asked to herself such as, Am I going to be okay? Will they be happy to have me? Will I be useful there? and many more she even forget half of it.

DING! The elevator finally arrived on 23rd floor, and the woman in front of her casually walked out as if it had been her everyday life. Tzuyu timidly followed her, she was in a corridor with blue carpet below and there was a T-junction ahead of her. The woman turned left and there was a door in the end of the corridor. Hearing Tzuyu's steps, the woman looked back and laughed. "Your office is there," pointing the opposite direction from where she was going, "we got different office, remember?"

Tzuyu forced her awkward laugh and apologized (again) to the woman, then walked very slowly to where she was supposed to be. She was right in front of the door, but before she went inside, she looked at her watch to see that it was 09:32 AM. Didn't want to waste more time, she took a deep breath and opened the door in front of her confidently.

Right after she entered, she saw three cubicles on the far right side of the room, each cubicles consisted of two desks full with office equipment such as computer set, paper, stationary, etc. On her far left there was another two more cubicles and a door which seemed to be a door for the meeting room. On her near left, there was a small room, but she couldn't see it clearly from where she stood. Meanwhile, exactly on the right side on where she stood, there was a receptionist table and the person behind the desk seemed to be busy because she did not noticed her at all. Right at the end of the room, there was a room and she immidiately knew it was the manager's room because of the sign right at the door.

"Sana you're late again and this time I will not cover for you!" the receptionist said to her and confusing her at the same time.

"What are you talking about? I arrived here before you do!" shouted someone from one of the cubicle on the right.

"Wait... what?!" the receptionist seemed confused and finally saw turned her head to Tzuyu. "AAAAH I'M SORRY I THOUGHT IT WAS HER," panickly said the receptionist, "you must be the new intern girl right?" asked the receptionist.

"Uhhhmm... yes I am ma'am" Tzuyu answered politely.

"Oh I see, okay wait a second, and don't ever call me ma'am again," said the receptionist while calling someone from her phone. "Yes, she's here," the receptionist talked to the telephone, "Okay, I'll send her to you," the receptionist end her phone call. "You can go to cubicle on the left at the very end, you'll meet Mrs.Yoo there, and she will tell where you'll have your desk," explained the receptionist.

"Okay, thanks ma.... I mean miss," Tzuyu almost had her tongue slipped. She walked quickly to where the receptionist told her to and while she was walking, she ignored everything on her left and right, maintaining her focus to where she was supposed to go. When she arrived, she met a woman there with a short hair and a beautiful face. 

"Oh! You must be Tzuyu!" said the woman while standing up and shook Tzuyu's hand. "My name is Yoo Jeongyeon, I am the staff of human resources on this company," said Jeongyeon with a bright smile. "Please sit down while you sign your contract and hear me explaining the rules," said Jeongyeon while looking for the contract on her desk.

Tzuyu sat down and signed her contract to wherever Jeongyeon told her to while listening (not really) to Jeongyeon's lecture about the office rules. After the contract signing and Jeongyeon's lecture, Tzuyu was taken to take a tour around the office. First, she introduced her to every person there and each people just have a sort of different reaction. Jungwon, the IT guy, who seemed to be a total geek because there were so many posters and action figures of american comics characters inside his working space. Park Yongjun, the manager's second in command who seemed very strict about rules, he even said "I'll know when you're breaking the rules," with a very wide grin while shaking Tzuyu's hand, giving her a total goosebumps. The Jeongyeon went to the opposite side of the cubicle, and Tzuyu first met with Myoui Mina, who seemed nice, but very busy with her work. Next, she met with Son Chaeyoung who surprisingly the same age as her but already finished her college and got a job here, as the opposite of Mina, Chaeyoung seemed to be very relaxed when clearly there was so many work for her to finish from the amount of papers next to her, she even tried to joke around by saying "Oh hi! I'm Chaeyoung! I'm the junior staff of the accounting division and if you need me of something, just tell me okay? You can 'count' on me!" As expected, nobody laughed even Jeongyeon immediately pulled Tzuyu away from her. Then Jeongyeon went to the next cubicle and introduced Minatozaki Sana, the girl who shouted earlier, she seemed very hyperactive but very nice, she held Tzuyu's hand for a long time while talking about unrelated stuff, but thanks to Jeongyeon, Tzuyu could escape. The next person was Hirai Momo, who seemed pretty happy with Tzuyu's presence and politely asked for her cooperation, Tzuyu also felt she had seen her somewhere before and that her face was somewhat familiar. The next and last cubicle, Tzuyu was introduced to Kim Dahyun, who seemed very excited with Tzuyu's presence and Tzuyu was a bit reminded of Sana when she saw Dahyun because both of them seemed to talked a lot and she completely understood why they were in a different cubicle. Before Jeongyeon went to the next person, she told Tzuyu that the empty desk inside Dahyun's cubicle was her desk. Im Nayeon, the receptionist, who already stood even when Tzuyu was far from her spot, was seemed to eager to be properly introduced by Jeongyeon. However, Jeongyeon jokingly introduced her very shortly then left already, Nayeon was still shouting at Jeongyeon while she was walking away and her only response was a loud laugh.

Now Tzuyu and Jeongyeon went to the manager's room to meet their manager. KNOCK KNOCK! the door sounds when Jeongyeon knocked it a bit hard. "Come in!" sound someone from inside the office. Both Tzuyu and Jeongyeon entered the room and inside the room, Tzuyu saw the manager was already standing, greeting them politely. After a brief introduction from her new manager, Park Jihyo, Tzuyu saw Jeongyeon left the room.

"Okay, so let me tell something before you start working here," Jihyo said

"Umm.. but I'm not working here... it's just temporary for my internship assignment..." Tzuyu replied

There was an awkwar silence for a moment there.

"Yes... That was what I'm trying to say. Look, the point is that I hope you enjoy working here, its not often we get someone who wanted to work here." Jihyo said after the silence

"Yeah...." Tzuyu nodded with hesitation. She realised that the only reason why she got the internship job here was because the rest of the companies she applied didn't accept her and that was because most of the companies was big companies.

"Okay, before you left, I just want to tell you that you just need to ignore Yongjun, I mean take the knowledge from him, but if he talked other than that, just ignore." Jihyo warned.

"Okay.... but why is it?" Tzuyu asked curiously.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Jihyo sighed

"But I want to." Tzuyu asked persistently

"Sigh... Okay, that guy is crazy with rules and so strict, everyday I got a recommendation letter from him to fire literally everyone here just because they simply talk about unrelated thing during work hours, then when a person work was slightly below target, and even he tried to fire Dahyun because she lost one of his pencils. Jihyo shook her head and frowned.

Tzuyu didn't answer, she just sat there wondering with her mouth opened widely. After that, Jihyo allowed Tzuyu to go to her desk and start working for the first time. Tzuyu moved to her desk and tried to start working immediately. Jihyo gave her one third of Mina's work, or the easy part of Mina's work (according to Jihyo) but it seems that Tzuyu still struggled with this because she still not familiar yet with the application on this office.

It was already 3 hours, Tzuyu had not finished her work which was given from Jihyo earlier. Dahyun turned her chair and facing Tzuyu, she offered whether Tzuyu wanted to eat lunch together or not. Without any hesitation, she accepted and stood from her desk. On the way to the cafetaria below, Dahyun asked Tzuyu a lot of questions and every answer Tzuyu gave seemed to make her excited.

Tzuyu told Dahyun her story, on how she got here from Taiwan, how she got the scholarship and whether she would continue working in Korea or back to Taiwan. Dahyun responded with nods (lots of them), and smiles. Dahyun then asked Tzuyu how was her first impression on working here and Tzuyu just answered that it was nice and she liked it. When they were arrived at the cafetaria, it was full of people and they could barely saw the food stands. After finally able to order the food, now both of them needed to find a seat for them to eat the food. Luckily, they saw Sana and Nayeon waved their hands to them and told Tzuyu and Dahyun to sit with them.

Tzuyu and Dahyun finally able to sit and ate their food thanks to Sana and Nayeon. The four of them then talked about many things, such as music, movies, and even Tzuyu needed to re-tell her stories once again to Sana and Nayeon who hadn't know before. Tzuyu seemed to enjoy her conversation with the unnies as all of them seemed to be easy going and open minded people. Nobody realised that it was already 1:18 PM until Dahyun pointed out that it was already past lunch break. Nayeon and Sana seemed to be relaxed and didn't take it seriously even though they were also walked back to the office, but with slower pace.

Once Tzuyu and Dahyun reached the office, gasping, Yongjun was actually waited for them right after they opened the door.

"You're late for 23 minutes Dahyun and you, the new girl, do not think that because you are new you could break the rules as you please." Yongjun warned them

Tzuyu apologized but Dahyun didn't even listened to him as she went straight to her desk, Tzuyu followed her as they were having same cubicle.

"Unnie, where are Nayeon and Sana unnie?" Tzuyu asked right after she seated on her chair.

"Oh, I think you will like this, just see Yongjun and wait until Nayeon and Sana came inside the room," Dahyun grinned, "anyway I was panicked not because of that guy, I still got plenty of works to do since I was sleeping for an hour before the break," she added.

Just after a few seconds, Nayeon entered the room and she also got lectured by Yongjun right after she entered, but just like Dahyun, she ignored him and walked to the receptionist desk and started working. Yongjun followed her to her desk while still lecturing her but Nayeon seemed to be still ignoring every single word he said. Then Sana entered. Yongjun then looked at Sana, and started lectured her, but surprisingly, with a very very soft tone.

"Sana-ya, I told you please don't be late again, I even told Jihyo-nim that today's lunch break time was extended to 20 minutes and you late for about 4 minutes," Yongjun said very softly.

"Aaah, that was very kind of you, thanks!" Sana replied while walked casually to her desk.

Just when Yongjun was about to back to his desk, Mina entered the room. Yongjun suddenly back to his normal self and started lecturing Mina. Mina didn't seem to ignore him and instead was standing there looking at him with sharp looks. Just after Yongjun stopped his lecture, Mina sharply said "I was from the bathroom, I even skipped my lunchbreak for work!"

Yongjun looked shocked and wasn't able to reply to Mina. Then Mina angrily walked back to her desk. That was a whole new experience for Tzuyu, she didn't even realised that she was smiling with her mouth wide open. When Yongjun suddenly stared at her, she looked at her monitor and pretended to work. On her back, she could hear Dahyun giggling quietly.

It was now 05:00 PM, everyone was getting ready to get home, Tzuyu finally able to help Mina with her work and Mina deeply thanked Tzuyu, and because of that Mina's work was able to be finished before the deadline. On the other hand, Dahyun seemed to still struggling with her work and asked Tzuyu's help for the next day so that she also could finish the work and got some bonus (Dahyun clearly stated it). Tzuyu didn't seem to have much choice so she accepted it. Just after she accepted it, Chaeyoung came to her to ask for help, but Dahyun said to wait for the queue, and yes, on the day after tomorrow half of the Chaeyoung's work will be given to Tzuyu. Nayeon even jokingly said that if only she wasn't a receptionist, she would ask Tzuyu to do her work.

Tzuyu quietly took her coat and went outside the office to go home. She thought of what she had done that day as people tried to give her their workload. Tzuyu then realised that she was the last one to exit the office and she went to the elevator straight away. When Tzuyu saw the elevator, it was about to close and she saw Momo was inside the elevator. She ran to the elevator and shouted to Momo so that the door would not be closed. Momo seemed to noticed her and quickly pressed the button to kept the door opened with a very panic expression on her face. Despite all the efforts, the elevator door was closed and Tzuyu needed to wait for another 4 minutes for the next elevator to come. 

When she arrived on the bottom floor, she saw Momo waiting for her and for more surprise, she even apologized to Tzuyu because earlier what she pressed was the close button instead of the open button. Tzuyu just laughed and said not to worry about that because it was all very sudden. Then Momo asked where she was heading, to another surprise, the area which Momo lived was actually very near to Tzuyu's apartment, they were actually lived next to each other. Momo then said that the reason she was quiet all day was because she thought she had seen Tzuyu somewhere before but she couldn't remember until few seconds ago. After the short conversation, they went home and before they went to their respective apartment, they ate on a restaurant near the area which both Momo and Tzuyu often visit.

That day was a very tiring day for Tzuyu, but despite all of the tiring works, she now found new friends and even new place where she must adapt to. Tzuyu's hope for that office was not very high, but deep down she hoped she could work there someday.


	2. The Dog

It was 9AM in the morning, the office was already full of people and as usual, Yongjun was staring at the door, waiting for someone who came late. After a few minutes, Dahyun entered the office and immidiately greeted by Nayeon the receptionist. Dahyun smiled back and went straight into her desk, but on her way to her desk, Yongjun blocked her and said "You're late again today, it has been 4 conscutive days you came to office late and you are not getting away with this."

Dahyun didn't mind him and just walked straight to her desk with a frown on her face. Yongjun looked angry and immidiately went to the manager's office to report what he just witnessed. Tzuyu noticed that Dahyun had been late for some days and it was not usual for her as she usually came at least 15 minutes before 9AM. Tzuyu gathered her courage to ask Dahyun, "Unnie, umm.. can I borrow your paper clip?"

Dahyun didn't answer and just gave Tzuyu the paper clip she asked for. Tzuyu herself was shocked on how Dahyun, who usually pretty talkative, became so much quiet for the last few days. Tzuyu took the paper clip Dahyun gave while tried to ask what happened to her, "Ummm... thank you unnie, do you mind telling me what happened to you? Because you don't seem to be feeling good lately."

Just right after Dahyun opened her mouth to answer Tzuyu's question, Jihyo suddenly came to their cubicle.

"Dahyun, I know Yongjun literally asked me to fire someone everyday, but he never been this persistent by giving me the same name for 4 days in a row, what happened to you?" asked Jihyo.

"I'm... I'm okay ma'am, don't worry," Dahyun answered weakly.

"Okay, I definitely told you to never called me ma'am and you've never called me that for months. Dahyun, my office, now," Jihyo said firmly.

Both Dahyun and Jihyo then went to the manager's room and just left Tzuyu behind. Tzuyu, who was alone again decided to go to the receptionist table to gather some information from Nayeon who hopefully know something about Dahyun. When Tzuyu reached Nayeon's table, Tzuyu immidiately asked what Nayeon knew about Dahyun's situation. Unfortunately Nayeon didn't know a thing, but Tzuyu didn't go back to her table after asking Nayeon, she was chatting with Nayeon about the some celebrities. However, they didn't chat very long because Yongjun seemed to notice them and asked them to work instead of working. Tzuyu went back to her desk and waited for Dahyun to comeback.

Not long after Tzuyu sat on her desk, Chaeyoung went to her cubicle and sat on Dahyun's chair. and starting to ask Tzuyu on what happened to Dahyun. Since Tzuyu didn't know, both of them was just assuming lots of things which might happened to Dahyun like Dahyun's pet died, Dahyun got rejected by a man, even they thought that Dahyun was just received a sexual harrasment. Then out of nowhere, Yongjun appeared and said, "What are you doing?" with a very creepy tone.

Both Tzuyu and Chaeyoung was shocked and looked at each other until Chaeyoung finally spoke, "We.. I was just giving her a direction on how to... to use this application on her phone.. the application that potentially gave us lots of clients."

Yongjun looked unsure at first, and then he replied "Interesting... what application is that?"

"It's... called... ummm... Tinder." Chaeyoung answered. Tzuyu suddenly felt an urge to laugh and she held it with all her might.

"Tinder huh?..." Yongjun seemed intrigued, Tzuyu felt that he might already knew what it was and a bit worried. Then Yongjun looked at Tzuyu and said, "You should've asked me for teaching you Tinder, I got 43 clients from that application, anyway Chaeyoung isn't even a salesperson so she is not qualified to teach you that."

"Sure... sure I just told Tzuyu all I know and now I'm gonna back to my place," Chaeyoung rushed back to her desk.

Yongjun stared at Tzuyu as if he wanted to say something, but he just left after creepily stared at Tzuyu. Tzuyu felt she need to get used to that stare because it always makes her uneasy somehow. After gave a thought about it, it seems that he gave the creepy look to everyone here and she felt she would be able to get over that stare.

Then she suddenly worried about Dahyun and tried to take a peek into the manager's room. She later saw Dahyun went out the room, looked relieved and better, she couldn't wait to ask what just happened but before Dahyun reached her desk, Sana pulled her to her cubicle and held her there probably for interogation by Momo and Sana. Tzuyu thought for a bit, then decided to go to Sana's cubicle and before she went there, she had to make sure Yongjun wasn't around so that he would not interfere again. After made sure the situation was safe, she sneaked to Sana's cubicle and she saw that Dahyun was sitting on Sana's lap and Momo held Dahyun's hand.

"Ah, Tzuyu!" Sana realized, "Come here come on!"

Tzuyu entered the cubicle and the place suddenly was so crowded, Momo offered Tzuyu to sit on her lap but she refused.

"Okay where was I?" Dahyun said as if she already knew Tzuyu came to hear her story, "Oh yeah, the umm, the dog! Yeah so he was stranded near my house five days ago and I don't have any experience in taking care of dogs or cats or basically any pet! I bought food for him and I bought him a ball to play but still I'm unable to make him quiet during the night and everytime I thought of abandoning him, I just can't do it!" Dahyun sighed.

"Why don't you asked us earier?! I have a dog and I take care of him pretty good!" Momo raised her voice.

"I didn't ask you because I'm not sure to keep the dog or not until today, so if I asked you when I'm still unsure I might ended up gave the dog to the animal adoption place!" Dahyun answered.

"Shhh... shh... there there Dahyuniee calm down, at least now you got your solution right?" Sana patted Dahyun's head.

"What is it? What are you going to do?" Tzuyu finally spoke up.

"Hmm... After discussing with Jihyo unnie, I think I'm going to keep him for now since I can't let him go either, maybe he just need to adapt a little in my house and it will be fine afterwards," Dahyun seemed certain, "and for the noise, I think I'm gonna buy an earbuds to close my ears during my sleep or atleast a headphone so I could hear music, probably a lullaby," Dahyun sounded optimistic.

"Oh, that's ve-"

"Hey guys!" Jeongyeon suddenly barge in before Tzuyu finished her words, "Dahyun, what happened to you? You didn't seem to be yourself lately, are you hungry? Here I bought this sn*ck*rs for you!" Jeongyeon tried to make a joke but only Sana laughed, Tzuyu and Dahyun looked at each other and Dahyun took the snack while staring weirdly at Jeongyeon with her mouth open. 

"Anyway, try to make the conversation less noisy okay? I needed to assure Yongjun that you guys was talking about sales or something, okay now I'll go back to my place, ciao~" Jeongyeon left. Dahyun and Tzuyu also went back to their cubicle to avoid Yongjun.

"Hey Tzuyu, if there is any call, would you mind helping me? Jihyo unnie allowed me to go sleep until after lunchbreak so you will be in charge of my clients for awhile and if you are confused or something just take a look at this book where I kept all my client's data, okay?" Dahyun asked.

"Umm.. Okay.." Tzuyu sounded unsure.

The day was ended so fast for Tzuyu as Dahyun was actually slept for over 6 hours and she handled all her clients, even when Dahyun woke up, she went to cafetaria and ate then not returning at all. Tzuyu felt at least she knew how to handle clients thanks to Sana's help during her crisis handling Dahyun's clients.

Next Monday, Tzuyu came earlier than usual to the office. The reason was because during weekend, she got a lot of calls from Dahyun who seemed to have lots of trouble with the dog. Tzuyu was still extremely sleepy because Dahyun even called at 3AM and not only once but twice. All she was thinking was how to get some sleep on the office and of course, she hoped she won't be seen by Yongjun. Yongjun himself was already in the office when Tzuyu arrived, and since the working time had not started, Tzuyu felt she could sleep for a bit. Yongjun however, came to Tzuyu's desk and asked her what she was doing at 7AM in the office. Tzuyu lied by saying her alarm woke her up too early, while the real reason was to avoid Dahyun's call and if she really called, at least she could tell Dahyun that she was already working at the office although her main reason was to sleep.

Just 7 minutes after Tzuyu tried to sleep, Dahyun called. Tzuyu answered but she lied about she was busy with work, and thankfully Dahyun believed her. Tzuyu then slept for hours even when everyone had arrived on the office. Tzuyu woke up after Dahyun called her from behind and again, asking more and more about the dog stuff. Deep down, Tzuyu was extremely annoyed with her but she knew that Dahyun had a hard time with the dog. In the end, she answered every single questions that Dahyun asked. Both of them talked for a long time, until a phone call rang and Dahyun answered it immediately.

"Hello, Kim Dahyun here," Dahyun said softly. Once Dahyun answered the phone which probably from the client, Tzuyu went right to the pantry next to the meeting room. Inside, there was Mina who already got her coffee and ready to go. They greeted each other and before Mina left, she came to Tzuyu. 

"I see that you arrived so early this morning, it's not usual for an intern to came to the office that early," Mina asked curiously.

"I... was having a bit problem unnie...," Tzuyu replied while yawning.

"Oh, its Dahyun isn't it?" Mina said.

"Oh! You know?" Tzuyu slightly surprised.

"Of course, Momo also lack of sleep because of her." Mina pointed at Momo's cubicle.

"I see, well do you have an advice?" Tzuyu started to make her coffee.

"Well, just simply be honest with her that she disturb you, pretty sure she will understand," Mina sipped her coffee, "she is a nice person tho."

"Okay, thanks for the advice unnie," thanked Tzuyu.

"Sure, anytime. Umm.. anyway Tzuyu wha-"

"Hey! No office chit chat!" Yongjun appeared from the pantry door, cutting Mina's word.

Mina sighed and left while staring angrily at Yongjun. Tzuyu continued making her coffee while thinking about what Mina was about to say to her. However, Tzuyu just assumed that Mina would ask Tzuyu to help her with her work.

When Tzuyu arrived on her desk, she saw Dahyun still on the call with the client and she felt she could ask Dahyun later. Unfortunately, Dahyun was suddenly very busy because the clients she left last Friday was now calling her back. Tzuyu felt she did not do well because the client still asked Dahyun a lot of questions about the shipping and the packaging. Even during the break, Dahyun was still receiving lots of calls and she had to stay at the desk to handle all the clients while the others was taking a break. Tzuyu felt bad for her and decided to buy her some food from the cafetaria and when she gave Dahyun the food, Dahyun looked so happy that she ate the food while talking on the phone.

It was 4PM and Dahyun was finally able to get some free time for herself. Despite the heavy workload she got earlier, she still seemed to be very excited and positive. Tzuyu even swore she felt that she could see Dahyun's white pale skin was brighter than usual. "What is this positive vibes.." Tzuyu talked to herself. When Tzuyu turned to see Dahyun, she was surprised a little to see Dahyun already right on her face when she turned around.

"Tzuyu, Tzuyu, I'm still a bit confused," Dahyun said with a bright smile.

"WAIT!" Tzuyu stopped Dahyun from talking further, "Ehm," Tzuyu cleared her throat, "Unnie wait, let me talk first, okay?" Tzuyu spoke up.

Dahyun just answered with a nod and certainly with a puzzled face.

"So, here's the thing, I know you are still adapting with your current dog situation, okay? I am completely understand that you wanted to make sure your dog is happy to stay at your house and honestly, I will gladly help if you ever need it, okay?" Tzuyu explained

"Umm.. yeah and you know what? My dog wa-"

"No, unnie, no... listen to me please.." Tzuyu stopped Dahyun again, "When I said I would gladly help, it doesn't mean I would be available all the time unnie, I need to take a rest too, and I even need to spend some time by myself, if you keep calling me, I just unable to enjoy my life and especially my precious weekend. So I beg you unnie, forgive me but if you wanna ask about the dogs please bear in mind I won't be always available and not just me, Momo unnie also need to rest. Tzuyu held Dahyun's hand. She could feel that Dahyun was about to cry judged from her face and because of that, Tzuyu started to get panicked and tried to calm her down.

Dahyun started to wipe her tears and she also started speaking, "I.. I'm sorry, if only you told me earlier I wouldn't do that. Now I felt bad that I took a lot of your precious time and I know I couldn't bring it back to you, its just because I thought you were also excited when talking about dogs that I forgot that you have your own life. Please forgive me Tzuyu I promis I won't do such thing anymore."

Tzuyu now felt bad, she knew Dahyun intention wasn't bad and she finally able to calm Dahyun down and they talked about dogs again until 5PM. When Dahyun met Momo, she also apologized to her and Momo was a bit confused but she accepted it anyway then Tzuyu heard from afar that they were going to had dinner together. Somehow, Tzuyu felt she still unable to fit in and felt a bit sad. After getting her jacket, Tzuyu was ready to go home, but she saw Mina entered her cubicle.

"Hi, Tzuyu, about what I was about to said earlier this morning..," Mina started the conversation.

"Ah yes unnie, what can I do for you?" Tzuyu calmly asked even though she was expecting something already.

"Yes, umm since you helped me a lot lately, I just wanted to thank you properly, you really did help me a lot of my works even better than Chaeyoung..." there was a sudded silence, "EH?! Please don't tell Chaeyoung about it! I meant she helped but you helped me better these days, I do-"

"Hahahaha, yes unnie calm down I won't tell her anything, I promise," Tzuyu said

"Okay okay, so my point is that I want to ask you out to a restaurant nearby for helping me lately, don't worry it's on me hahaha," Mina told Tzuyu

Tzuyu was surprised and she agreed immediately and when both of them about to go outside, they saw Yongjun dressed very formally and neatly, even neater than usual. Mina asked where he was going to and he simply answered "I have to meet a client that I found on Tinder," and then he left.


	3. The Mail

That particular Thursday was a very busy day for all of the employees of Jong-Soo Textile as the day before that day there was a critical mistake made by the main branch. Telephones rang in every desk even on Tzuyu's desk which kind of unusual. At 12:00 PM, the employees usually took a lunchbreak but on that day, none of them seemed to even bother eating as the calls from the clients was non stop. Jihyo, as the manager, decided to order some food for the employees so all of them could work with food in their stomach. If not for Momo who seemed to be extremely hungry, nobody in the office would notice when the food delivery guy arrived. The workers would remain busy until 3:00 PM when the phone calls started to stop ringing although the phone on Tzuyu's desk already quiet for about 30 minutes before. "I hope I will get paid enough for this," complained Tzuyu to herself and then all of the sudden the phone on her desk rang and for some reason, she felt relieved when she realised it was her superior, Jihyo, who called her to the manager's office.

After the call, Tzuyu tiredly walked into the manager's room then knocked the door until Jihyo allowed her to enter. "You look tired," said Jihyo when she looked Tzuyu's face and then looked back to outside the window to see her employees. "I know you are tired, and this is probably too much to ask for but can I ask you to get some mails downstair? Earlier today the receptionist downstair just called Nayeon to inform there are several mails which supposedly delivered to this office. However, it seems that the postman was in such a hurry and just left the mail on the first floor," Jihyo explained. Tzuyu nodded in agreement almost immidiately without saying any words. The only reasons she agreed to do it was firstly, because she thought she would probably get a mail and then the second, Jihyo is her boss and she didn't have the courage to refuse anyway.

When she arrived downstairs to take the mails, she deeply regret her decision as she saw there were actually more than 12 packages of items that she needed to bring to the 23rd floor. Having no other option, she decided to asked a hand to the resting janitor who apparently just as lazy as she was to bring those items to the 23rd floor and she gave a little tip to the janitor because he brought twice as many items than Tzuyu's. When they finally reached the office, Tzuyu saw everyone was waiting near the receptionist desk with their bags and ready to go home. The moment Tzuyu and thr janitor put the items on the floor, almost everyone was immidiately looking for their own mail wildly except for Mina who just sit on the receptionist chair and wait for them to finish. Tzuyu, however, still shocked of what just happened remain speechless and froze for a moment. Mina went to Tzuyu and thanked her for her hard work bringing those items and let Tzuyu sat on the chair instead.

After a moment, Jihyo came out of her room and apologize straight away to Tzuyu because she could have just make the employees got their mails downstair instead of making Tzuyu bring the whole package to the 23rd floor. "I'm truly sorry Tzuyu-shi, I forgot to tell you that we would go home early today because of the incident on the main branch," said Jihyo regretfully. "It's okay, I needed to do some work out anyway," Tzuyu lied. Tzuyu immidiately noticed that there was one mail left and she was pretty sure that it was her's because of the shape and she knew exactly what she ordered two days earlier. As soon after Tzuyu picked the mail on the floor, Jihyo offered her a treat on the restaurant nearby and of course, she wouldn't refuse that. 

The next day, Tzuyu woke up with sore all over her body and when she checked her phone, she realised she got plenty of missed calls from an unknown number. Tzuyu tried to remember what happened yesterday, she remembered Jihyo was drunk after couple of drinks and she needed to bring her to her apartement after hearing her complaints about the other regional managers and her boss and then Tzuyu went back to her apartment and sleep immidiately without taking a bath nor changing her clothes. If this number was Jihyo's she was pretty sure she saved her number, and when she saw the clock, she rushed to her bathroom and took a shower because she was already late to work. After finsihed the quick shower, she took her bag and off to work in a hurry. 

Tzuyu was an hour late when she reached the office and as per usual, Yongjun was there already to judge whoever is late. "This is your 8th time, intern!" Yongjun shouted to Tzuyu as she completely ignored him and just walked into her desk. It took her quite some time to realize that Dahyun had not arrived in the office just yet. When she stood up to look around, the office was almost empty. She only saw Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Mina in their own desks and did not seem to see the presence of the rest of the co-workers. With a bit of hesitation, she walked to Jeongyeon's desk to ask why her co-workers haven't arrived in the office yet. 

"Well, yesterday's incident might make them really tired especially for the sales department, and for our accountants... I really cannot say much," Jeongyeon said. "Why do you suddenly care about their presence though? You usually just sat on your desk quietly," Jeongyeon asked bitterly

Tzuyu herself weren't exactly a type of person who easily socialize with the others, but she really cares about other people who treated her nicely and Jeongyeon saying this was because she had not many chances talking to her because Dahyun whose desk was behind her was the closest person to her.

"It's okay Unnie, I'm just curious of the others' whereabout, thank you for answering," Tzuyu went back to her desk. 

In only an hour, every of her co-workers were already on their desk, working as usual. Tzuyu asked Dahyun on why Jeongyeon was acting so bitter towards her and Dahyun said that it means Tzuyu need to talk more to her and get closer to her because she could be the nicest person Tzuyu ever know. While talking about Jeongyeon, outnof nowhere, Sana just barged in to their cubicle to join the conversation. During the lunchbreak, Tzuyu, who decided to take some time to rest on her desk, got the message from the unknown number on her phone to meet the person inside the emergency stairs. Tzuyu felt extremely frightened as the person said that they had something very important for Tzuyu. Tzuyu stood up looking for someone she could go with because she definitely would not go alone in this situation. The room was completely empty, she then went to the manager's room only to find the room was empty as well. 

"What do you think you are doing peeking the manager's room like that?!" Someone shouted. When Tzuyu looked behind, there was Jeongyeon coming out from the pantry while holding a cup of coffee. Since there were nobody else to ask, she encouraged herself to talk to Jeongyeon about the missed calls and the message. 

"Alright I understand, then let us go to the emergency stairs right now, but I need to tell you that the place will be very dark so you might as well use your phone as the light source," warned Jeongyeon. Tzuyu nodded and both of them went to the emergency stairs. When they arrived, the place looked quite different than what Jeongyeon described, as the light was bright enough for them to be able to see clearly. Tzuyu then looked at Jeongyeon's face, waiting for the explanation of the "very dark room" then Jeongyeon said that she was never actually been to this room and only remembered it from the movie she watched then she ended her explanation with a giggle. Tzuyu thought to herself why would she obey the person by going this place anyway and felt so stupid then after a minute without any apparent activity, she wanted to left the room. 

"HEY!!" Tzuyu and Jeongyeon heard an echoed voice.

Then suddenly from the downstairs she could see a figure slowly walking up the stairs with something on their hand and they could not see the person clearly because the 22nd floor was under renovation so they need to turn off the electricity and lights for the whole floor. Tzuyu was so panicked that she could not even open the door and just screamed while jumping on the spot. 

"DON'T YOU DARE GET EVEN CLOSER OR I'LL THROW THIS SH*T OFF TO YOUR ******* HEAD DANG IT!!!" Jeongyeon screamed to the person while holding a fire extinguisher on her hands. 

"Whoa, calm down Jeongyeon-ah, it's me Jungwon oppa," Jungwon suddenly recognizeable after he went to the 23rd floor.

"Wait, what?! Why are you trying to blackmail Tzuyu?!" Said Jeongyeon while trying to lift the extinguisher again.

"What the... I'm not trying to blackmail her it's just I got her mail instead of mine yesterday and I don't want to trade it in the office because it will be too embarrassing for her" Jungwon explained. "Wait Tzuyu, you did not know its me all along? I already message you yesterday that its me," continued Jungwon.

"Uhhmm...." Tzuyu's eyes were looking back and forth to Jungwon and Jeongyeon. "I actually did not open any of your messages except the message you sent just now." Tzuyu continued with a giggle. 

"What is it that you get that you really need to meet her here anyway?" Jeongyeon asked while put her arms on the waist. 

Jungwon did not said any word but he showed it instead, it was Tzuyu's specially-made underwear that she ordered from Taiwan. Jeongyeon burst out a laughter when she saw the underwear was very cute underwear just like a children's underwear. Tzuyu's face starting to get red as Jungwon was laughing along with Jeongyeon. After the awkward situation on the emergency stairs, Tzuyu immidiately put the underwear inside her bag and took out Jungwon's item which actually had similar size as Tzuyu's underwear box. 

All of them went back to work after the lunch break finished and Tzuyu who had not eat anything at all suddenly felt so hungry. Not long after that, she received a message from Jeongyeon that she had to treat her food in order to keep her quiet regarding the incident earlier. When it was already 5:00 PM, everyone already left and Tzuyu was waiting for Jeongyeon because she had some errands to do before leaving the office. 

"Okay now you get to choose the restaurant since you are the one treating me," said Jeongyeon while laughing as soon as she exit the office.

"Alright let's just go to the restaurant I know. Oh yeah, you know what? I really think this can be considered as blackmail after all," said Tzuyu annoyed.


	4. The Field Trip

It was 04:00PM on a rainy Friday and Tzuyu, as usual, was helping Mina and Chaeyoung's work since 10:00AM so that her co-workers can at least see her working although her workload could normally be finished in only 2 hours. That week was pretty chill compared to last week when an incident occured in the main branch that made a lot of complaints from the clients. With a cup of iced tea on her left and a half-eaten tteokbokki on her right, Tzuyu was working relaxly in her desk, she really hoped she could do this every day with a decent pay.

When she was working, Tzuyu's mind was distracted a lot by what happened last week after she treated Jeongyeon in a restaurant. Tzuyu herself could not just accept the blackmail that easily and decided to do something that would make Jeongyeon embarrassed as well. Tzuyu remembered Nayeon mentioned that Jeongyeon was a lightweight and very funny when she is drunk. So, she planned on keep giving Jeongyeon alcohol drinks until she really drunk and take a video while she was on that condition. Her plan seemed to be successfull at the start, Jeongyeon was starting to make unfunny jokes and reacted to almost everything Tzuyu said, even when Tzuyu didn't say anything at all. After quite a while, Jeongyeon started to tell about her personal life, about how she was betrayed by a man she loved and about how she promised herself not to trust any man ever again. Tzuyu was of course felt bad about what she have done, she just made someone unconciously tell their personal life. When Tzuyu planned to bring Jeongyeon home as she did with Jihyo the previous night, Jeongyeon held her and somehow able to persuade her to drink some alcoholic beverages. After the point when Tzuyu drank her 5th shot of Whiskey, she could not remember anything she did after that and what bothers Tzuyu the most was the fact that she woke up in a hotel nearby with Jeongyeon slept on the other side of the bed. Tzuyu tried to think positively that they were just worn out and decided to rent a room in a hotel nearby to sleep. However, Tzuyu was afraid there was more than that and with this in her mind, she have been avoiding Jeongyeon since Monday. 

When the office was quite calm, suddenly the manager's room door opened, and took everyone's attention instantly.

"Everyone, listen!" Jihyo shouted from the front of the manager's room unclosed door. "Since all of you have worked hard last week against the complaints of our clients, I have decided that we should go to a field trip tomorrow!" announced Jihyo. Then immediately, the office was full of cheer from all of the workers. Although Tzuyu already had a plan with her friend on the next day, she was pretty sure her friends could understand if she cancelled their appointment even if they don't, Tzuyu could say that she had some business in the office. No matter what she would say, she was saying the truth anyway.

"So, where are we going to go?" Momo asked excitedly.

"We are going to go to the beach, the park, and we will finish at a restaurant," Jihyo answered confidently.

\---

"Umm... I don't think this is a beach," complained Nayeon.

"Well, I mean I'm pretty sure we can consider this as a beach," Jihyo tried to argue.

"I don't mean to disrespect you, but I think Nayeon-shi is right, this is not even close to a beach," Yongjun surprisingly agreed with Nayeon.

"But... Both of them have water in it and anyway you guys will still able to swim here!" Jihyo desperately tried to argue.

Tzuyu was not even able to say anything at all as she did not know how her manager considered riverbank and beach are the same. 

"Aww I already bring a lot of things like umbrella, suntan lotion, and even tubes!" Sana sighed.

"Alright here's the real question, would you rather go to the beach now using taxi with your own money, or just stay here and consider this as a beach without paying any kinds of transportation?" Jihyo gave them a choice.

"Okay then, I'll go to the beach now," Chaeyoung turned back and start walking away. However, the rest of her co-workers seemed rather staying there and walked the other way than Chaeyoung's. When she realized that nobody was going with her, she gave up her idea of going to the beach by herself.

Tzuyu did not bring any folded chair nor beach umbrella because she planned to ask someone to share with her as she was too lazy to bring so many things and ended up only brought a carpet. Tzuyu was looking around trying to find a partner that want to share the beach umbrella with her. Everyone was sharing the umbrella pretty quickly as the it was only Yongjun and Jeongyeon remained. Stupidly, Tzuyu was going to Yongjun's umbrella and when she was walking few steps from her position towards Yongjun's umbrella, Yongjun stated that his umbrella was too sma for two while clearly his umbrella was the biggest among all of the group. Having no other choice, Tzuyu went to Jeongyeon's umbrella with Jeongyeon greeted her cheerfully and teased her about her underwear again. Tzuyu reacted with a forced smile on her face and sit quietly beside Jeongyeon. It was quite awkward for both of them because none of them started talking or even try to start a conversation. 

There were so many things that Tzuyu wanted to ask Jeongyeon but she did not have the guts to ask even one question regarding that night. Both of them just quietly sat and watched Nayeon, Sana, Momo, and Dahyun playing and swimming in the river. Four of them eventually forced Mina and Chaeyoung to join them and without much persuasion, Jihyo and Jungwon joined them as well. 

"They seem to have fun, care to join?" Jeongyeon tried to start a conversation.

"No, I actually can't swim," Tzuyu answered gently.

"Well, then let me teach you now," Jeongyeon gave Tzuyu a smile while offering her hand to Tzuyu.

"Ehhmm, no thank you. I prefer start learning on a swimming pool," Tzuyu refused.

"I know river might look a bit hard for you and honestly, I actually never try swimming on a river because of its current, but now I want to try but I might need a hand. So, do you want to help me?" Jeongyeon gave Tzuyu a look she could never refuse to. Tzuyu nodded and took Jeongyeon's hand then both of them went to play on the river as well. 

Playing on the river seemed entertaining enough for them as they were all having a blast. The river looked unpolluted as the water was clear blue and the river itself was directly from the mountain nearby, the current were quite calm that day. Some of them was swimming on the river, some of them were just trying to walk around the river, while Yongjun for some reason was trying to catch a fish. They were starting to get tired from playing and wanted to get some lunch. Jihyo, as the event planner, already bought some decent meals for each of them. At that time, everyone seemed to enjoy the moment. Tzuyu tried to forget about what happened between her and Jeongyeon and just became her normal self so she could thoroughly enjoy the field trip. 

Then after they finished their meals, they changed their clothes then all of them went into the bus that Jihyo already rent for this trip and went to the park near the downtown. The bus itself wasn't exactly an expensive bus. It looked like an old school bus but with some decent modifications and newer paint. In the bus, Tzuyu sat beside Momo, both of them talked a lot about the food from their respective countries and both of them seemed eager to try the food the other talked about. In the middle of their conversation, they arrived at the park. Thosr who sat on the left corner was trying to take a peek of the park and what they saw truly dissapointing for them. Its not that the park was bad, in contrast, it was actually a beautiful park with green grass, big fountain in the middle, and big trees around them. However, the park was overcrowded with people and Jihyo could not have known that the park would be this crowded. Having no other choice, all of them went to the park and tried to find a good spot for them just to have a place to sit down. Within a few minutes, Dahyun seemed to find an empty spot that could fill 11 people on it. The spit surely can fit 11 people, but their space were very limited and what seemed to be worse is that they were surrounded by elementary school children that were running around near them. Tzuyu wanted to start complaining, but she knew there would be no point in complaining in that situation so she just accepted her fate to be clinged by Sana on her left and Jihyo who somehow able to sleep on her right shoulder. For Jihyo, Tzuyu understood why she would be this tired as she was planning everything since yesterday and had to cook lunch for all of them, but for Sana, Tzuyu was a bit uncomfortable. She saw Sana did this a lot to the other co-workers but this is the first time she actually clinged onto Tzuyu. To make things even worse, somehow Tzuyu could feel that Jeongyeon was looking at her direction from her left but she was too afraid to confirm her suspicion. 

"You know, lately I noticed Jeongyeon was putting a lot of attention to you," Sana suddenly spoke up.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tzuyu stuttered.

"Well, our cubicle is pretty close right? I just noticed Jeongyeon walked past my cubicle several times in a day only to get into the receptionist desk, while she could easily walk through the other way which is closer," Sana explained while still clinging into Tzuyu. 

Truthfully, Tzuyu also knew this. She just kept denying it over and over again because the more Jeongyeon did this to her, the more she didn't want to know the truth of what happened that night. "Maybe she just need some exercise," Tzuyu tried to avoid again.

"Come on, that's a really bad reason to do exercise, walking extra steps like that can barely burn your calories. Besides, she did not even bother to look at my cubicle everytime she passed us and just looking at yours."

"Maybe she just need to check if I'm really working, I am the intern after all." Tzuyu tried to find more reason.

Sana chuckled, then she continued, "I would believe what you said if Jeongyeon didn't keep peeking at our direction."

Tzuyu finally decided to give a peek at Jeongyeon and as soon as Tzuyu looked at her direction, Jeongyeon turned her head and talked to Mina beside her. Inadvertently, Tzuyu smiled when she saw Jeongyeon blushed and unfortunately for her, Sana noticed that little smile and teased her about it. Tzuyu tried to distract her mind by watching Dahyun and Momo who were playing with the elementary children and then she noticed that both Yongjun and Jungwon were playing frisbee in the overly crowded park, Jungwon was pranking Yongjun by kept throwing the frisbee so far away so that Youngjun would have a hard time retrieving it. Jihyo, who finally woke up, asked where the rest of the girls, then Sana said that the rest was going around to find an ice cream stand. Then Jihyo went back to sleep but this time, she slept on the bus. Apparently, there was no ice cream stand around and the girls returned only with cold beverages then Mina and Nayeon distributed the drinks to the others.

Bored, Tzuyu went to play Frisbee with Jungwon as Yongjun looked so fatigued and since Jungwon also said that he was tired, Chaeyoung was the one to replace him. For Tzuyu, playing with Chaeyoung was pretty hard because of her height, Tzuyu kept throwing the frisbee a little bit too high and Chaeyoung kept failing to catch it even when Tzuyu didn't intend to. At one point, Tzuyu threw the frisbee right into Chaeyoung's forehead because she was really bad at measuring the power of her throw. In the middle of their game, Tzuyu saw Jihyo walked out from the bus and went to the group's spot immediately. Jihyo only slept for roughly 20 minutes, and Tzuyu think that Jihyo should be sleep for at least 1 hour as Tzuyu assumed that Jihyo did not even sleep last night. Jihyo returned from the bus bringing some small pieces of papers on her left hand. She ordered the group to gather around her to play some games. Later, it was revealed that the papers she brought had some words on it for them to play quiz games. The first game was impersonation game, and Tzuyu got the first turn when everyone was pointed to Tzuyu after Jihyo asked who should go first. Luckily, she when she took the paper, she got Sana, and Tzuyu immediately knew what to do without do much thinking. She walked into Dahyun's direction, grabbed her arm, and clinged into it, then she said "Dahyunaaaa~" and as soon as she said that, everyone answered shouted, "It's Sana!!"

The game lasted for 3 rounds as Jihyo already prepared a lot of answers. For the next game, one person need to draw an object and the rest need to answer it. That game was not as good as the previous one because the only recognizeable drawings was from Chaeyoung and Jungwon, and the rest of them were just pretty much wild guess. When Jihyo wanted to proceed to the next game, the sky was getting orange and then she decided to stop playing and tell everyone to get into the bus. Their next and last destination was a restaurant for dinner and it was Jihyo's treat so everyone was very eager to go to the restaurant.

It has been 20 minutes and they haven't reached their destination. Turns out the restaurant was quite far from the downtown area and it might take them 10 more minutes to reached there. When they arrived, Tzuyu could not believe what she witnessed. The restaurant they were supposed to have dinner was so different than other restaurant because it was very small and looked more like a house than a restaurant. Tzuyu thought as long as she could eat for free and didn't need to pay she wouldn't mind to eat there. Jihyo entered the restaurant first, and the rest followed her. When they entered the restaurant, it was quite small but still could fit all 11 of them and she saw that the chairs and tables had been arranged to fit eleven people so Tzuyu assumed that Jihyo had at least reserved the place. Jihyo seemed to be so close with the owner of the restaurant because when the rest of them sat down on the reserved spot, Jihyo went to the kitchen to see the owner. Jihyo and the owner of the restaurant exited the kitchen with some plates of fresh meat on their hands. Tzuyu and the rest of the group felt awkward when wathcing Jihyo was also serving their food from the kitchen and some of them, including Tzuyu, decided to help her. Although at first Jihyo and the owner insisted on telling them to sit down, they eventually let them to help. Jungwon was told to bring the rice, Tzuyu and Momo brought the drinks, and Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Mina brought the side dishes. The empty tables turned into a glorious feast when all of the food was served. The group was having a great feast as if they were celebrating something. For about 1 and a half hour, they finally finished their feast. When Tzuyu went to the toilet, she accidentally heard the restaurant owner refused Jihyo's money when Jihyo was about to pay the bills. Turns out, the restaurant was owned by Jihyo's aunt and uncle and Jihyo could not stop thanking them when her uncle kept refusing to receive her money. After everyone finish their food, Jihyo asked all of them to thank her uncle and aunt after giving them an elegant and delicious feast. 

Its finally time to go back home, everyone was saying goodbye to each other. Dahyun, Mina, and Sana was going to the same direction so they took one taxi for their ride home. Momo and Chaeyoung took the train because their home was near a train station. Nayeon and Jihyo had to accompany Jungwon and Yongjun to return the bus to the renting place as Yongjun was tok drunk to drive and Jungwon was not exactly qualified to drive a bus but they need to return it that night to avoid extra fees and fine. And then only Tzuyu and Jeongyeon left, it was very awkward for them after seeing everyone went back to their home. Since their apartments were only few blocks away, they need to go to the bust station nearby to get back home. 

On their way to the bus station, Jeongyeon finally spoke up. "Why are you avoiding me?" Jeongyeon asked without looking at Tzuyu's direction.

"I-I'm not," Tzuyu suddenly started to stutter, "I-"

"You don't have to lie, you promised me you won't lie to me." Jeongyeon cut Tzuyu.

Tzuyu questioned herself, when did she ever gave her that statement. 

"You don't remember anything from that night aren't you?" Jeongyeon continued

Tzuyu took a deep breath as if she wanted to dive into the water. Then she said "Yes, I did not remember anything from that night, all I remember was I got drunk and woke up next to you, I don't know what happened between us back then but I'm pretty sure nothing happened right? I mean we were still wearing our clothes and I just assumed that we were just too tired to get back home and slept on the hot nearby. Please tell me that's what happened."

Jeongyeon stopped walking and suddenly the look on Jeongyeon's face turned into an utterly dissapointed expression. Tzuyu also stopped and now they were facing each other. 

"Do you even remember what happened that night?" Tzuyu asked.

"I do," Jeongyeon then kissed Tzuyu's left cheek.


End file.
